Mortal Enemies
by Spuffy-GURL
Summary: Buffy and Spike are in college. they are roommates. will they kill eachother before they are out of college or will something else happen? to find out READ!


Mortal Enemies, Friends...Lover?  
  
Summary: Buffy and Spike are in college. They are roommates. Will they kill each other before they get out? Read and you will find out.  
  
Buffy Summers and William "Spike" Turner have hated each other ever since they could remember. They grew up with each other, neighbors ever since they were born. William was born 1 year before Buffy and always uses that on Buffy on some of the thing that he thinks she can't do.  
  
Now in the present, Buffy and Spike are in college and have been given each other as roommates. Every human in their dorm hates that they live together for all they ever do is fight. "Shut Up, Spike! Do you ever shut that gaping hole in your face?" screamed Buffy from her side of the room. "Shut YOUR bloody mouth! If you can't see I am on the soddin' phone then maybe you need to get some glasses!" Replied Spike.  
  
"Grrrrr" how did I get stuck with him? He is always like that! So annoying I feel like I just wanna run a stake through his heart! "You know what? I think I might ask the front office for a transfer of living conditions!" "Fine with me, luv, at least I would get more bloody rest and a lot less of YOUR MOUTH!"  
  
Buffy sat up on her bed and stared holes in the back of Spike's head. "Hmft, fine I'm leavin' now!" All Spike does its rolls over on his bed and gives her a look that says 'Well get after it' and promptly rolls back over and mumbles something to the person on the other end of the phone. "Okay...Dru, I said I would meet you after class...I can't leave right now... I said I can't leave...Dru...Dru...DRU...I said I can't leave right now...cuz I have bloody class that's why... I'll pick you up at the mall in 1 hour... 'M sorry baby. I gatta go...mhm...luv ya too! Take care." After hanging up the phone, Spike got this feeling that he was being watched. So he rolled over to find that Buffy was staring at him like he just tore her little pig's head off then sewed it back on upside down. "What's your problem?"  
  
Buffy was thinking about the wonder that was Spike, the arrogant ass, who loved to hurt her every second he could. The boy who loved getting her in trouble with her parents just so he could get more toys and stuff from his mother and father, just so they would keep him quiet about how bad their neighbor's daughter was. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she barely heard anything that came out of his mouth. "Huh? Whatcha say?"  
  
Spike could not understand what was the reason why Buffy didn't hear him. Must have been in another one of her daydreams. She always has so many of those lately. "Luv, I said what is your problem? Why are you staring at me like I killed "Mr. Bloody Gordo"?"  
  
"Oh, I was just remembering how much you really have made my life a living hell. And how badly I can't wait till the front opens...I wonder if I will have a roommate?" Buffy said dreamily. "I bloody feel sorry for any ponce who gets you as their roommate." "Shut up, Spike!" Buffy grumbled.  
  
Spike left for class while Buffy started to pack up a little of her belongings so that she might be able to get out of this hell of a dorm room. After about 30 minutes of cleaning and packing, she walked to the office of "room and board".  
  
Buffy walks up to the desk and said she wanted a transfer from her dorm mate. They ask who she was, what was the number of their room, and who was her roomy. She answered all questions and they gave her the choice of moving in with Harmony Kendall, room 5147, or moving in with Willow Rosenberg, room 665.  
  
All were in the area of her first class but she had grown up with Harmony Kendall and didn't want to spend the rest of her college life with her. She had heard that Harmony had went with Spike, while he denied it, Harmony kept telling that she had some guy around the college who loved her and would follow her around like a puppy. Which was the other way around, Harm followed Spike around and kept touching him and one time actually pulled him onto her in the middle of the hallway. Spike was totally disgusted with her after that.  
  
English class for Spike went by to slow. He kept thinking about what it was that Dru wanted to tell him. She said it was important and that she wanted him to know as soon as possible. He also was thinking about Buffy and that she was getting out of their room today. He was happy but he was also kinda upset. His childhood friend, not really a friend more like a person who he knew for a long time was leaving him. And he thought that he might never see her again, which had a strange thing happening to him. HE ACTUALLY LIKES BUFFY! She was all he had when he was a child and now he has Dru but he still needs a friend and sometimes girlfriends are better left at being girlfriends than friends that you share your trouble about the problems with your girlfriend to. After English class was done, Spike headed out to the Murphy building in which Dru dormed. When he got to her room he knocked and knocked. He was about to walk away when he heard a low moan coming from the room. He thought it might be her roommate but then he remembered that she didn't have one.  
  
Spike was furious; his girlfriend was cheating on him. He went back a couple of feet and rammed the door. The door opened, he saw his worst fear. Drusilla, the love of his life, was in bed with another man. She was on top and riding him for all he was worth. Which in spike's eyes was probably not much.  
  
"So Dru, is this what you wanted to talk 'bout?" he asked with much sarcasm. She turned around and smiled. "Oh look daddy's home. Does daddy wanna come and play with me and Angel?" she squealed when he looked at her with such anger and hate. "You BITCH! You actually expect me to watch some ponce fuck you while I get a job? Sorry but it is over you can have this slut mate. She ain't worth my trouble any more." "Actually daddy I wanted to tell you good bye since I'm leavin' to go back home and raise my baby..." "WHAT???? Your pregnant with a baby?" "Yes but it is not yours or Angel's. It is Jesse's." "Jesse? Who that fuck is Jesse? Another guy you have been playin' around with behind my back?" "Daddy is angry I better leave now. Good bye my dark Prince." After saying that she walked out of the door, dressed and with all her luggage.  
  
That night Buffy and Spike went out to the Bronze, neither noticing that the other was in the same area as the other. Buffy was celebrating the moving out and Spike was drinking himself into oblivion. Buffy was dancing on the dance floor with her new roomy Willow Rosenberg. The band that was playing had a great bass section. Willow looked at the band a lot during the night. Mostly at the brown with blonde spiked-headed guitarist who was in return looking at her or at least she thought he was.  
  
While Spike, on the other hand, was sitting at the bar drinking, so far, 4 shots of Jack. He was already feeling the warmth of the whiskey flowing down his throat. He hoped that he would find someone to help him with his pain. So he turned around to the dance floor and looked around for a girl who would look like a "good" shag. He saw a blonde who was wearing black leather pants and a red shiny top. Her back was exposed and he was already getting a hard on from just watching her dance with another girl with brown hair who wore black leather pants and a red leather shirt.  
  
Buffy found one of her friends from High School. Faith Atherton was one of Buffy's best friends back when she was in High School. She and Faith were like sisters; you could not take them away from each other. "So B, ya wanna get a drink?" "Sure, I am really thirsty." The girls exited the dance floor and headed in the direction Spike was sitting. "So whatcha want b? Coke and rum? Smirnoff? Whine cooler? What?" "Get me a sour apple Smirnoff. That sounds good for tonight...oh I will be right back I needa find Willow."  
  
Spike was watching the brunette and the blonde head his way, the only problem is that he could not see what the blonde looked like cuz she was so short. The brunette, when he got a good look, was non-other than Faith Atherton, a girl who he had a one-night-stand with a couple years ago when he was not with Dru.  
  
When Faith got to the bar, Spike walked up to her and gave her a surprise rubbing on the ass. "Hey, luv, been a long time since I've seen you around here." Faith turned around ready to deck this guy who was touching her when she didn't want to be touched. When she noticed who it was she said "OH MY GOSH! SPIKE!" she was so happy to see him that she slapped him in the face. "That was for leaving me the bill at the hotel, asshole."  
  
Spike was shocked. He had never been slapped so hard and well he was really screaming at her on the inside, but on the outside he just started laughing while still rubbing his cheek. "Well it seems you haven't lost your touch. So how have you been Faith?" "Fine after I got out of Sunnydale and away from you." She bit back with much venom in her voice it could have been a rattler in there.  
  
"Well, Spike, I gatta go and get back to my friends. It was... well I don't know how I feel about seeing you, but when I do I'll let you know." After saying that she walked off in search of the Buffy and Willow.  
  
Buffy found Willow backstage with the bass guitarist of the group Dingoes Ate My Baby. "Hey, Willow, Whatcha doin'? Faith and I are goin' ta get some drinks ya want something?" "Oh, hey Buffy, I'm just talking to Oz here and no I don't need a drink cuz I have one right here."  
  
Buffy was floored; Willow actually got a guy before she did. "Okay well I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Faith and I are going to find a table in the back near the bar. If you need us we will be there." Oz was about to offer to let the girls stay backstage with him and his friend when she turned and walked out of the back before he even got his mouth open.  
  
Spike was sitting on his barstool when he got a glimpse of the beautiful blonde. Her hair covered her face from his sight, but he got a good view of her backside when she turned to look around behind her at the door she just came out of that led to the back stage area. He was about to walk up to her when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Harmony Kendall, the girl the truly loathed. "Harm, what are you doin' 'ere?" he asked with most annoyance. "Oh, Spikey, I am so happy to see you I didn't know you where going to be here. If I did I would have brought my spray." She was trying to make herself look good in front of her friends again. Spike just rolled his eyes and walked away.  
  
Buffy found Faith at the back corner behind the bar, "I thought we were gonna find a seat at the bar? What happened did you find some one who you knew?" Buffy knew that face that was plastered to her friend's face of a one of absolute disgust.  
  
"Yeah, found an old lover of mine, he was one of the best ONS Joe's. He was really good but after the sex was done and I was asleep he left and made me pay for the room that WE wrecked." Buffy knew that look that now plagued Faith's appearance. It was a look that said 'don't go into it'.  
  
Spike was drowning in the sea of whiskey he created for himself. He could no longer tell which was up or which was down. He fell of his barstool of the round number of 6 times in the last half-hour. He had at least 20 shots of whiskey and was about to have at least 10 more when the bartender cut him off. He wasn't too happy with that. "Eh, mansh, I wants anoda (another) dwink (drink). I am a payin' coustamoah (customer) and I wanna anoda dwrink (drink)." After saying that, he fell off his stool yet again but this time he was unable to get up without some help from the bouncers.  
  
"Excuse me, sir, but did you come here with anyone? Or can anyone come here and get you?" the first bouncer asked. "Nope, I came cuz my girl left me for sh-ome ponce. And I came to get a shag and then go home." Spike was now not able to stand that he had to have the bouncers to hold him up.  
  
They searched his coat and pants pockets for anything they found his cell and a slip of paper, which they suspected to be his girlfriend's number, but they asked him whose number, was it anyway. "Excuse me, sir, we're going to take you out side so that you can be out in the air and so that we may call this number. Do you know whose number this is?" the number was Buffy's cell. She gave it to him the last time he thought that Dru was cheating on him. "The numbersh esh me friend Bouffy. She gave it to me when I thought Dru was cheatin' on meh last time."  
  
They helped him outside and sat him on the bouncer stool that sat outside the door. The fresh air did help him alittle bit but not much. He still was falling slightly off the stool.  
  
The bouncer called the number with Spike's cell. After 2 rings she finally picked up. "Hello?" the music was so loud that she barely heard what they were saying so she went to the bathroom and proceeded to talk on her phone. "Hello? I'm sry the music was so loud I couldn't hear you." "It's okay. We have a William Turner here and we're wondering if you could come pick him up. He is quite drunk." At the sound of Spike being drunk Buffy got quiet. It was a well 2 minutes before she regained her voice. "Is he okay? Where is he?" she was scared. She hoped against hope that he was not badly beaten like last time he got drunk. "He is fine, ma'am but he is out side the Bronze..." she gasped. He was near me and I never saw him. What kinda roommate am I? She was about to think a bad one but then she remembered that she was no longer his roommate. "Okay I will b out there in a moment. I'll take him home."  
  
After saying good-bye to Faith and Willow, she walked out side to find Spike laying in front of her on the ground. "Ms. Summers... Buffy Summers?" the bouncer asked. "Yes and this is or was my roommate Spike. Can y'all help me with him out to my car?" they agreed.  
  
Buffy got Spike to HIS dorm room and put him on his bed. While she was putting him down, she was carried down too. When she landed she was straddling him and had her face a few centimeters away from his. She looked at his peaceful face and had a strange urge to kiss him, but she was startled out of her thoughts by his hands moving up her backside and was now in an interesting place.  
  
Spike was going in and out of reality, during one opening he found that he was being carried up some steps that looked like the step that belong to the ones of his dorm.  
  
His next reality glimpse is of himself being thrown on his bed and then he feels a soft body sitting on top of him. He thought he might have gotten lucky the last time he was awake but he never remembered anything after seeing the world go on its side again that last time outside the Bronze.  
  
If he did get lucky then he would not disappoint this girl. So what he started to do was moving his hands up the back of her legs and stopped at her zipper at the back of her pants. At his thinking that he might get laid, he started to get hard.  
  
Buffy was shocked; Spike was aroused by her. And he was showing. His erection was right between her legs and she was becoming very wet and slightly hoping that he wouldn't notice.  
  
She slowly started to crawl off of him, but was pinned under him when she was about to have her foot on the floor. He was breathing hard and was really starting to scare Buffy, "Spike? Spike, please stop." She was crying for him to get off of her.  
  
A little voice penetrated his head, it was the girl's, and she sounded like Buffy. He tried so hard to see if it was Buffy but his vision was bad. "Buffy? Is that you, luv?" He heard her crying and immediately got off of her. "Buffy? Please if it is you tell me, I can't really see." "Spike" she started crying harder this time. He was scared he nearly raped her. He crawled off the bed and was standing, but he didn't stand for long. He was in such shock that he fell on the floor and didn't say anything.  
  
Buffy was so shocked. She was so scared; she had just encountered her worst fear, being helpless and she was helpless to him. He was stronger and bigger. He could have easily taken advantage of her, but he didn't. Now he was sitting on the floor with his head in his hands, she didn't know if he was crying or not fore she couldn't see his face. "Spike?" she called as she crawled off the bed, "Spike, its me Buffy. Are you okay?" she was worried about him. He looked to be in shock at what he was about to do. She tried to get closer to him but he just jumped away from her touch.  
  
"Spike?" she was upset that he would jump away from her. He usually would just sit there like if he was in a trance but this she was not use to.  
  
She kept trying to touch him but he didn't want her to. He tried to rape her and she still wanted to touch him? The last time she reached over to grab him he jumped off the floor and yelled "Leave me alone! Why do you still want to help me after what I almost did to you?" he was crying now. He was so upset with himself that he would have, if he could, cut off his penis. That is what controlled him to jump on her. That is what still wanted to jump on her.  
  
He turned away from her and asked, "Why do you still want anything to do with me? I... I..." he never finished his statement cause he started crying. 


End file.
